Not Quite Percival
by StuckonPrivetDrive
Summary: "Fine! You're no longer my family!" "As good as can be expected seeing as my brother just died" "I'm still a first class prat!"..."I've always dreamed of this moment…"


Most characters and some mentioned events are the property of J.K. Rowling. Others are the creation and property of StuckOnPrivetDrive. This is an original story written by StuckOnPrivetDrive.

Not Quite Percival

Present Time: Tuesday, 10 November 2016

"You're going to be great," Audrey whispered into Percy's ear.

"What if I muck it up?"

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure? Everything I worked for can come crashing down around me in an instant!"

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in close so she could feel his warm breathe on her forehead. "You've worked so hard…."

"That's why it would be awful to mess it up," he interrupted.

She placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet, "listen to me. This is your dream and I know that you will do anything to make it happen successfully. I have all the confidence in the world in you and obviously so many others do as well… If something is to go wrong I know that you will be able to handle the problem with ease and intelligence."

Percy ran a hand through Audrey's hair. They had been married for fifteen years and she still amazed him. He always thought he would never be the type to fully give his heart away. But she snuck up on him and took it and he didn't want it back anytime soon. They've been happy and have two daughters Molly and Lucy. They are absolutely gorgeous and made him fall in love with her even more.

Percy just stared at her. She smiled as if she could see through him into his soul and he knew that she could. He kissed the finger she still hadn't removed from his lips then trailed kisses up her hand, to her arm, and to her neck as she gave a pleased sigh.

"You know, if you keep that up we'll never get out of bed this morning," she smiled.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "sounds like a plan," he smiled devilishly and leaned in and kissed her passionately as she intertwined her fingers in his hair.

(***)

_We Weasley's are regarded as a prominent family because we're pure blood. Even though those so called pure blood mania __**bigots**__ would like to think otherwise because we don't care about blood status, there is also that thing about being an oversized poor red haired family. _

_Oh! And Percy! What kind of name is that? The more dignified version would have been __**Percival**__. Why couldn't my parents name me Percival? I know they prefer to be simple and to the point but it would be of great assistance at this time… Maybe no one will notice if I change it. I think I can carry its illustrious tone. I have the humility, compassion, and class that would go along with its prestige. _

Percy was sitting in his office at the Ministry of Magic. The room was crowded with people all talking at once. He wasn't sure what they all did but he figured it was something important so he nodded as if he was listening. A man holding several ties came over to him and asked him to pick one he didn't even know which one he chose before he felt someone yanking at his hair. But that didn't have his attention for long when a petit woman was trying to get him to sign something he was trying to read it but someone else came over with some note cards for him to look at…

_**Summer of 1991…**_

_**This will be the first step on the pathway to Minister it will prove that my superiors have faith in me and that my academic standing is impeccable!**__ Percy Weasley sat at the desk in his bedroom holding his Hogwarts letter. He took a deep breath then proceeded to open it, he pulled out the normal start of term letter and his eyes immediately dropped to the bottom of the page. A huge grin spread across his face as he turned over the envelope and let the contents fall on the desk with a clang. Percy held the golden prefect badge in his hands._

Percy was walking in the center of the mass mob that was in his office. They were heading down the hall to the lift. Everyone was still trying to speak to him at once. _You would think that they would know I wasn't catching any of this with them all yapping at the same time._ Apparently they didn't or just didn't seem to care because they kept at it. Once they all piled onto the lift Percy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and drowned everyone out as the door closed…

_**Summer of 1993**_

_**Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?**_

"_Percy let's go!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs._

"_I'll be down in a minute!" Percy shouted back._

_He stuck his head out of his open bedroom window and searched the sky for any sign of Hermes. __**Where's that blasted owl? He should be here by now!**_

"_Percy let's go or we're leaving for Egypt without you!"_

"_Five minutes!" he shouted back irritably._

"_That's what you said twenty minutes ago!"_

_**Hermes! Where the bloody hell are you?**__ Percy pulled his head back in the window, he was getting ready to close it when he saw something brown flying towards the house. __**This is it! This is the deciding factor. If I get this I will definitely have a shot at Minister!**__ Hermes came swooping into the open window and landed gracefully on top of his cage. Percy hastened over and took the letter he had clinched in his claws. He tore open the Hogwarts letter chucked the supplies list over his shoulder and read the second one. __**YES!**__ He shouted gleefully in his mind. He reached into the envelope and pulled out the golden badge and pinned it to his shirt. He gratefully gave Hermes two owl treats for delivering the happy news. He took the moment to do a shuffle over to his bag and flung it over his shoulder with incredible poise. He opened his bedroom door and danced all the way down the hall with a huge grin on his face. When he reached the top of the stairs he wiped the smile off his face and proceeded casually down the stairs._

"_It's about time!" George said rising from the couch._

"_Really, making us all wait while you whack off," Fred said_

"_That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "What on earth took you so long, Bill is expecting us?"_

"_Oh just some last minute packing," he stood up taller and stuck his chest out proudly._

_The golden glimmer from the badge caught Mrs. Weasley eye, "Percy you've made head boy!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug._

"_That's great son. We're so proud of you," said Mr. Weasley patting him on the back._

"_You've become the __Humongous Bighead!" said Fred._

"_You two should aspire to be more like Percy," said Mrs. Weasley. Percy smirked and adjusted his badge._

"_Yes to become a stale and boring hag is our life goal," George rolled his eyes._

He didn't realize he hadn't let his breathe out until the lift doors opened on the Atrium level. Everyone filed out of the lift and Percy stayed back a moment. He took another deep breath, straightened his tie, _I chose purple?_ He shrugged and adjusted his glasses. He placed one hand causally in his pocket. He stepped out of the lift…

_**June 1994…**_

"_Well Weatherby, your twelve OWLS are quite impressive," Bartemius Crouch said looking over Percy's grades. "You'll make a fine addition to the Ministry and I'm sure we can expect great things from you."_

"_Thank you Sir I sure hope so," Percy smiled politely, "But my name is Percy. Percy Weasley."_

"_Yes, yes, yes of course," he said waving his hand dismissingly. "When can you start?"_

"_Right now if you'd like sir," Percy said excitedly._

"_Excellent! I'll show you to your desk," Crouch stood and led Percy from his office._

"_This is Alice, the receptionist for the IMC (International Magical Cooperation) Department" Crouch introduced Percy, "Weatherby here is my new personal assistant."_

"_It's nice to meet you," Percy said inclining his head slighting, "but actually it's Percy."_

"_It's nice to meet you too," she chuckled and pointed to the name plate on her desk which said Agatha Cornbe._

_Percy nodded in understanding, __**I should probably stop correcting him now**__, "this way Weatherby," Crouch waved him on. He took Percy through a door into a room that was filled with desk and people sitting behind them working feverishly. He led him to the back corner where there was an empty desk crammed in. "Here you are, I will send your work and any request I have to your in box."_

_Percy smiled politely as Mr. Crouch weaved his way back through the desk. As soon as he was out of the room all the hard working employees began to socialize and half pay attention to their work. Percy looked at the space between the wall and his desk and knew he wouldn't fit._

"_Crouch's last __**lackey**__ usually climbed over the desk," Percy turned around to look at who spoke to him. A man with blonde hair who looked only a few years older than Percy smiled at him and said, "Good luck."_

Percy fixed a lovely smile on his face as he stepped into the atrium. It was packed with people and every publication in Britain was there, Lee Jordan was broadcasting live on his wireless show. He waved as people cheered and called his name. He stopped and shook people's hands as he made his way to the stage that was in front of the United We Stand statue…

_**July 1995…**_

"_You must admit that there is something odd about this?"_

"_What's so odd? The fact that I have only been at the ministry for a year and I've already got a promotion! How long have you been in the same position?" Percy and Mr. Weasley were arguing heatedly in the living room at the burrow._

"_That's not the point! You were just under questioning because you failed to notice that Crouch was under the imperious curse and now Fudge wants you to be Junior Undersecretary! That's a pretty big __**leap!**__"Mr. Weasley said sternly._

"_I'm more then qualified," Percy snapped crossing his arms._

"_I know you're your __**bloody brilliant**__! Which is why I fail to see why you don't see reason?"_

"_The only __**reason**__ you have given me is because you think Voldemort is back!"_

"_He is!"_

"_Harry's word isn't enough evidence to prove that claim!"_

"_Your right it isn't but I think the body of Cedric Diggory says it all!"Yelled _

"_That was an accident!" He shot back_

"_Yes he __**accidently **__used the killing curse on himself!" Mr. Weasley said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "You must admit that something isn't right!"_

"_I will admit something's not right. __**Me**__ being able to shine in this family! You just want to hold me back so I can stay in the dumps like the rest of you but I won't!" Percy clinched his fists at his sides and glared daggers at his father._

_Mr. Weasley got in Percy's face, "You may be blind to the truth but you will __**NEVER**__ insult your family not after everything we've done for you," he hissed._

"_Fine! You're no longer my family!" Percy backed away from his father and stormed out the front door slamming it behind him._

He walked up the steps of the stage. He looked happy to be there, completely cool and confident. Although on the inside he was terrified, his eyes crossed the front row where his mother and father sat beaming and his nerves calmed to some degree. _I can't believe they forgave me…_

"_Percy? Percy?" Mrs. Weasley whispered entering his bedroom. She sniffled as she approached his bed. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes filled with tears. The battle against Voldemort happened over three weeks ago and Fred had been killed. The entire family was still trying to pull themselves together. Percy hadn't left his bed, he had just made amends with his family and then Fred…right next to him… was gone._

_Percy sniffled and rolled over in his bed to look at his mother. She smiled weakly, "how are you feeling?"_

"_The same… you?"_

"_Same…," She sighed, "Kingsley's downstairs. He would like to speak to you if you're feeling up to it."_

"_He can come up if he wants," Percy rolled back over. He may be sick with grief but he still somewhat cared about his future. The least he could do is see what Kingsley wants as long as it didn't involve him leaving the safety and comfort of his bed._

_He heard his mother close the door as she left the room. He sighed, he wasn't completely sure he wanted to hear what Kingsley was going to say. __**Probably how come you didn't notice Thicknesse was under the imperious curse? I noticed he was corrupt but my pride and the chance to advance at the Ministry got the better of me. **__There was a light knock at the door._

"_Come in," Percy said sitting up and resting his upper body against the head board._

_Kingsley slowly opened the door and came inside, "Hello Percy, how are you?"_

"_As good as can be expected seeing as my brother just died," he said miserably._

_Kingsley nodded in understanding, "would you mind if I sit down?"_

"_Not at all," Percy indicated to his desk chair._

_Kingsley pulled the chair up to the side of Percy's bed, "I am terribly sorry for your loss… This is an awful time to do this but I must bring it up," Percy shifted uneasily, "it's about your position as Junior Undersecretary…."_

"_I have to submit to questioning because I failed to notice Thicknesse was under the imperious curse?" Percy interrupted._

_Kingsley smiled, "no. I've seen you at the Ministry you clearly knew something wasn't right and your actions on the day of Scrimgeour death… But the reason I'm here is to ask if you still want the position. As the temporary Minster for Magic I need the best possible team around me and that includes you."_

"_Mr. Crouch always thought I was over eager," he clucked._

"_Your enthusiasm just shows how much you yearn for knowledge. Your willingness to learn is a top quality," stated Kingsley, "Although your promotion at the Ministry was under false pretense you are superb at your job and I would like to have you back."_

_**This is great! I still have a chance to prove myself… but then again look where the quest for the perfect position has got me. I made up with my family in the midst of a battle, watched my brother die, and I haven't left my room in weeks.**__ Percy looked Kingsley in the eye, "Thank you for considering me but I don't think the ministry is the place for me at this time."_

_Kingsley leaned back in his chair and looked at Percy questioningly, "what do you plan to do?"_

_Percy thought about this for a moment, __**what do I plan to do? I certainly can't stay in bed. I really need to experience life**__… "I think I'm going to experience life."_

"_How do you plan to do that?" Asked Kingsley curiously_

_**Good question… I need to see what else is out their without compromising any chance at a political future if I should ever choose to go back**__… "I think I'll travel… go see the world."_

Percy walked gracefully across the stage over to the podium where the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot was standing beaming at him. He stretched his arms out wide and Percy smiled as the old man pulled him into a hug. When they broke apart he began to speak and Percy took a step back behind him.

"It is with great pleasure that I stand here before you all today…" He began

_**New Delhi…**_

_Percy pushed open the door to the shabby pub and looked around, he had been traveling for two years. His hair was a bit longer. He had a beard and even looked as if he had spent an hour or two working out..._

_He began his travels on a trip arranged by Terrortours, he ran from Dragons, jumped from ice bergs', when it came time to swim through lava he figured it was the perfect moment to ditch the tour. So he continued on his journey alone. He saw the Sweetwater All-stars play the Fitchburg Finches in the states, went to numerous Muggle art museums and had no idea what he was looking at but took a liking to Jackson Pollack. He felt his paintings were never ending. You couldn't tell where they began and end, they were full of so much possibly, passion, and were majorly chaotic. He thought… __**it's my life on canvas**__. _

_He visited the Mayan ruins in Mexico, listened to live music on the streets of Kingston, Jamaica, and went for a swim in Victoria Falls in Zimbabwe. Attended the annual broom race in Sweden and in Barrow Creek, Australia he attended the Magical Kangaroo hop competition. Witches and Wizards actually tried to out jump Kangaroo's, it was absolutely ridiculous, Percy had to do everything in his power not to cry when he thought about how much Fred would have loved to see this. _

_He stayed in Singapore for three months living in a monastery with Buddhist monks, at first he was only staying there because it was free but he connected with Chahaya, one of the monks. He explained about what happened to his brother, he also admitted to being a wizard and Chahaya said he already knew. He said, __**"All non-magical folk aren't oblivious, we just know sometimes it's better to keep our mouths shut."**__ He taught Percy how to be in control of his feelings and to not let them control him and how to be at constant peace… Percy now begins every day with meditation. _

_He continued his voyage and went to India. He visited the Taj Mahal and was currently in New Delphi for Ruckus, a magical musical festival. Unknown talent from all over the world hoped for a spot in this festival, it moved from country to country each year and attracted teenagers who snuck out of school and young people who couldn't get jobs after graduation. It was definitely quite a ruckus…_

_Percy sighed as he went over and took a seat at the bar._

"_What can I get you," asked the bartender_

"_Something strong" _

_He walked off to get the drink, there was an older gentlemen sitting at the end of the bar. His hair was graying and thinning at the top,_ _"you look well bred" He stated casually_

_Percy looked up at him, "are you talking to me," he said looking around_

"_Yes, you are the only other person in here."_

"_Oh… well… thank you, I think"_

_He chuckled and took a swig of his drink, "What's a kid like you doing in a place like this."_

"_I don't know if I would still be considered a kid…."_

"_Are you under twenty five?"_

"_24"_

"_Like I said __**kid**__…"_

"_I'm just looking for something," he shrugged._

_He nodded as if he understood and said, "Last time I was looking for something I left it at home."_

_Percy chuckled, "are you forgetful or something?"_

"_Everyone is… even if it's the simplest thing. All I'm saying is don't get stuck in a dump like this."_

_Percy looked at him curiously, the bartender came back with his drink, in was bright red on top and lime green at the bottom._

"_I wouldn't drink that if I were you"_

"_What is it," asked Percy picking up the glass to closely examine the liquid._

"_A cow's lick"_

"_A what?" Percy's eyes widened_

"_A cow's lick, usually after someone drinks one they wake up three days later in a field to a cow licking their face," the man laughed. "At the musical festival their having, they sell them as if they were pumpkin juice with a side of crisp... Damn kids!"_

_Percy pushed the glass away, bid the man goodnight and left the pub. _

_He was at the festival for a total of two minutes it was loud, crowded, and everyone was drunk or drugged. He even had to step over some unconscious bodies and couldn't help thinking what field they were going to end up in. He may have become a little more open to new things on this trip but he was certainly not completely forgoing the old Percy which meant that some sort of order was necessary. He wanted to just go somewhere else but after checking his wallet and realizing he was broke he headed home… __**Ottery St. Catchpole here I come**__…._

_That man was right. I left what I was looking for at home. My family, I needed them back... _Percy scanned the crowd with a pleasant smile on his face. He grinned as he spotted his wife and children sitting in the front row, next to his parents. Molly was sitting in the chair next to her mother. _She's practically an adult. She felt the need to argue about coming home for the ceremony. She said she could listen on the wireless… I was sad to watch her get on the train to go off for her first year at Hogwarts. But with her preteen attitude developing I can't wait to send her back!_ Lucy who was sitting on her mother's lap waved at him enthusiastically. He smiled and waved back to her great pleasure, _she's gotten so big. I can't believe she's five it seems like yesterday she was just learning to walk._ _And Audrey, she's truly amazing there is no other woman in the world that would put up with me. I never thought I would actually be able to say I'm in love. Granted our first meeting was supposed to be professional but turned out to be anything but…_

_**Little Red Books, May 2000**_

"_It's rubbish!"_

"_No it's not!"_

"_Yes it is! No one can fall in love the moment they look at someone!"_

"_Do you not believe in love at first sight or are you just a cynic?" The fiery woman with dark brown wavy hair and caramel skin crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her light brown eyes sparking awaiting anything that Percy threw at her. Her name was Audrey Ruiz. She was a Venezuelan American, who found her passion for writing brought her to London. But mostly it was because Little Red Books was the only publisher that responded to her after she sent her manuscript everywhere. Percy couldn't understand why, Clive Meads, his boss would even do such a thing, the book was a cheesy romance novel! _

"_I am not cynical!" Percy said defensively, "I am just reasonable and I know that it takes more than mire seconds to know you're in love with someone," he said in a dignified tone. After Percy returned from his world tour he became an editor for Little Red Books._

_Audrey just studied him for a few moments. Percy rearranged his papers nervously as he felt her eyes burning a hole through him. "Tell me something Mr. Weasley, have you ever been in love?"_

_He felt the room get at least five times hotter, "of course," he answered in a tone that didn't even convince himself._

_She smirked and leaned forward in her chair, "you've felt that fire in your soul? The one that is so hot you have to use every ounce of your will power to keep from ripping your clothes off. The spark that goes through your entire body every time you touch? The moment that the passion fully takes over you and you can't help but give into your yearning for hot sweaty… overzealous sex, even though you're so hot you know it will be over in a minute?!"_

_**Kind of like the heat I'm feeling now**__, Percy tried hard not to unbutton the top button of his shirt, "Ms. Ruiz…"_

"_Please call me Audrey"_

"_Audrey… I just don't think that this book is any good," he said trying not to look uncomfortable._

_Audrey leaned back in her chair again and stared at him yet again. Percy had no idea what she was thinking but her constant staring was making him uncomfortable and he had the strange feeling she was reading his mind._

_Audrey rose from her seat, she walked around the desk to where Percy was sitting. She spun his chair around leaned down close to his face and whispered, "I believe you wanted to do this," she said unbuttoning the top of his shirt._

_Percy's eyes widened and they widened even farther as she placed a hand behind his head and crushed her lips against his. Percy quickly tensed but within a second he loosened up and got into it. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair and she pulled away…_

"_Tell me Mr. Weasley, have you ever felt what I'm talking about," she looked into his eyes and Percy stared back taking note of every fleck of gold._

_He simply nodded, "please call me Percy."_

_She smiled and threw her head back in laughter as she straddled him in his chair and continued there make out session…_

"_Come on just stick your hand in the paint," Audrey and Percy were in the garden at the burrow with a huge piece of canvas and a wide array of paint and Percy wasn't sure if he liked where this was going._

"_Wouldn't it be more beneficial to use a brush," Asked Percy backing away from the paint._

_Audrey sighed, "The point is to paint with your body and literally throw yourself into your work. It's a way to put real emotion in it."_

"_You said your parents did this?"_

"_Yes, it was all the rage in the 60's," she said excitedly_

"_Muggles," Percy said shaking his head._

"_May I remind you Mr. Weasley that my father was a wizard like yourself and he enjoyed using his body as a brush," she took Percy's hand and guided him towards the canvas. "Just relax," she said soothingly as she picked up the bucket of red paint. "Dip in a hand and place it on the canvas."_

_Percy looked from her to the bucket, "I don't think so," he said beginning to walk away._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To get a paint brush," he smiled over his shoulder._

"_I don't think so," she said running up to him, taking his hand and pulling him back. She held onto his hand and pulled him down into the grass. "Look at me Percy," she said softly._

_Percy turned his head and gazed into Audrey's eyes, all the gold flecks in her brown eyes were dancing beautifully. She smiled and Percy found himself getting lost in her. He knew at that moment she was it. At that moment he knew he loved her. No one could get him to behave this way or even get him to relax in such a manner… He shook his head from his thoughts at the most beautiful sound in the world, her laughter. "What's so funny?"_

_She laughed even harder and he looked down at his now paint covered hands on the canvas in front of him. Percy nodded his head shamefully, "you think you're sly don't you."_

"_Sometimes," she said with a smirk._

"_This means war," he said dipping his hands back in the paint._

_Audrey screamed as Percy began to chase her around the garden with paint. He flung red paint at her as she bent down and picked up the blue and threw the bucket of paint at him._

_Percy stopped running, he took off his now paint covered glasses._

"_I'm sorry," she said to look on his face. "I should have let you use a brush," she said as he slowly advanced on her. "I'll never ask you to do a thing like this again…" _

_Percy crushed her lips against Audrey's. She screamed as he pushed them both down on the canvas. She laughed as he rolled them around. "I told you you'd love this."_

_He stopped moving, "I absolutely hate it… but I love you."_

"_What?" Audrey stared at him in shock._

"_I love you," he said running a hand through her now green hair._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, "I love you too."_

"_You better. After all I'm covered in paint for you!"_

_She pushed him off of her and grabbed some yellow paint and chucked it at him. Percy got up and the paint fight resumed…_

_Little Red Books to modern art, there was actually more paint on the lawn then on the canvas, mum wouldn't let me hear the end of it… it took a week to get all the paint out of my hair. When I left Little Red Books I requested to take that chair with me…I may have to pull it out tonight… and maybe some paint. _He looked back to his wife who had raised a questioning eyebrow. _I must be up here grinning like an idiot. That was the best day ever. I never thought I would marry her we argue about almost everything…. Including how wrong I was about her book. _Her book "One Look" debuted at number one on the Daily Prophet's best sellers list. She's had five best sellers since including, "With the Spin of a Chair", which to Percy's great relief no one knows is about how they ended up together._ My rightful career clearly wasn't in publishing…_

_**International Confederation of Wizards … New York City**_

_Percy sat in a booth overlooking a room filled with Wizengamot members, Ministers, and other political figures from all over the world, things had gotten serious with Audrey, the young author he argued with over her first book a year ago. So serious that when she went back to New York, Percy went with her, he was working as a translator for the International Confederation of Wizards. Each country had their own seats in their ministry but all of the official meetings which everyone attended were at the Confederation headquarters in New York. Just like the muggle U.N it was deemed neutral territory and coincidently it was located right below it. _

_Percy loved this job, it was a multicultural experience and he enjoyed it greatly. It was a chance for him to put all of his travel experience to work, well specifically his time in Singapore. He picked up quite a bit of Mandarin, some Malay and Tamil living there for three months. His job was translating Mandarin to English and if it ever came up Tamil or Malay. _

_Today's meeting was coming to a close as the Chief Warlock was giving closing remarks. He finished his translation and switched off his magical megaphone…_

"_Weasley," a short, shout man, about five foot two with thick brown curly hair entered the room, Addison West, the Head of Communication and Translation at the Confederation. "You've been promoted."_

"_I just started," he said trying to hold in his excitement_

"_I know and you're excellent at your job which is why I am sorry to see you go," he said shaking his head shamefully._

_Percy's excitement halted, "where am I going?"_

"_London!"_

"_What's in London…" he had a feeling he already knew the answer_

"_Kingsley Shaklebolt, has decided to make you Junior Undersecretary," he said simply._

_Percy turned around in his chair and looked out of the window to the room where the politicians were now filing out, Kingsley stood looking up to the booth were Percy was sitting grinning._

"_Can I turn down the position," he said to Addison_

"_Sure you can but that would be incredibly __**stupid**__, considering it's an undersecretary position. Not many people go from translator to top of the ministry," answered Addison matter-of-factly_

"_I've been there before…"_

"_You've been Junior Undersecretary before and you gave it up for this," Addison threw his head back and laughed, "I thought you were smarter than that Weasley!"_

_Percy turned around to face Addison, "I don't like flying backwards… I don't like flying at all actually."_

"_Then how'd you get to New York in the first place?"_

"_I flew… I was clinging to Audrey for dear life in the carriage… Audrey," he placed his head in his hands, "I can't leave her."_

"_You may have to because I'm under strict orders to fire you if you turn done the job."_

"_That Kingsley sure is a crafty one."_

"_Minister's generally are… Think about it, make some plans," he patted Percy on the back, "you'll be alright… consider this moment you're two weeks' notice." He left the room leaving Percy alone with his head still in his hands._

_**Audrey and Percy's Apartment New York City**_

"_Sweetie… Are you alright," Audrey looked up from her writing. She was sitting at her desk. Percy had come home about twenty minutes ago and spent it sitting on the couch directly across from her staring._

"_I'm fine"_

"_No you're not"_

"_Yes I am," he said standing and leaving the room_

_Audrey put down the quill she was writing with and stopped the other quills she had magically writing besides her. And followed Percy into their bedroom, "What are you doing." She asked alarmed to Percy packing his things._

"_I got the Junior Undersecretary position," he whined slamming his trousers into his suitcase and then plopping down on the bed._

"_That's great! It puts you on the right track for your future…. Although it is quite a jump from translator to Junior Undersecretary," she said taking a seat next to him._

"_Not really, I've been Junior Undersecretary before"_

_Audrey quickly stood, "you've been three steps below Minister for Magic and you never thought you should tell me!"_

"_It was under false pretense."_

_She crossed her arms, "care to elaborate"_

"_Not really," he rose from the bed and left the room yet again. Audrey followed him and he really wished that the flat had more than two rooms._

"_Why not, you've never had a problem telling me anything before?"_

"_I know… I sort of told you…"_

"_You told me you were Barty Crouches personal assistant then had a chance to be the personal assistant to the Minster."_

"_When I said personal assistant I meant lackey! Cornelius Fudge promoted me to Junior. Undersecretary in hopes that I would rat out my family! Little did he know, we weren't exactly on speaking terms and I don't care how angry I was, I wasn't about to tell that brainless oaf anything! When the Fudge administration fell the night Voldemort entered the Ministry, I was sure I was sacked right along with him! But when no one said anything neither did I! Rufus Scrimgeour kept me on," he ran his hand through his hair, "again for his own personal use. He had this __**insane**__ mission to get Harry Potter, to be the spokes person for the ministry! I tried to tell him it wouldn't work since we were the people who called him and his idol, Dumbledore liars!" He was extremely frustrated and he was turning redder by the minute. He looked as if he was going to explode._

"_You don't have to say anything else, just calm down," Audrey looked at him worriedly. She has never seen him so heated. She tried to console him but he just backed away._

"_No! I need this… Chahaya, taught me to be at constant peace and the only way to fully get there is to tell you this! To tell you how I feel about my life, like I've told no one before!"_

_She nodded and still looked a bit apprehensive, "okay. Whatever you need," she took a seat on the couch and patiently waited for him to continue._

_He took a few deep breaths and began to pace in front of the couch, "I missed Bill's wedding," he shook his head as if he couldn't believe himself. _

"_You told me. You said you weren't feeling well"_

_He shook his head yet again "I missed my big brother's wedding because of my fucking pride…. Turned out to be one of the scariest days of my life… I suppose you could call it karma. I had a meeting with Scrimgeour, I was heading to his office, when I was right outside the door. I heard voices…" he began to whisper, "I assumed it was just another appointment… but then I heard them ask where Harry Potter was. He said he had no idea and even if he did he wouldn't tell them… At that moment it dawned on me that this was no ordinary meeting. I had begun to open the door," he stopped in his tracks and took a moment to compose himself. "I saw the green light and by the time I had the door fully open whoever was in there was gone. Rufus Scrimgeour was dead. I didn't know what to do so I went to Kingsley…."_

"_Because of you the warning got to the wedding"_

"_**So**__, I'm still a first class prat! I didn't apologize to my family and I even kept my job when Pius Thicknesse became minister for magic and even the stupidest person on the planet could have told he was under the imperious curse…. It took a battle to make me quit! Then it took the death of my brother to make me realize that maybe I'm not the type of person to hold power!"_

_Audrey stared at him for a moment, she took everything about him in, "… I don't think that at all." He stopped pacing and looked at her, "the way you have analyzed what has happened to you is an ability that someone who has the capability to lead must have. A person who is not willing to bring up the past or even consider what they can learn from it is the type of person who shouldn't obtain power and that clearly isn't you."_

_Percy sat down on the couch next to her, "leave it to you to be the only person who would __**lie**__ to make me feel better."_

_She playfully hit him in the chest, "I'm not lying… I'm believing," she smiled, "so why were you packing."_

"_The job is the Junior Undersecretary to the British Minster for Magic"_

"_Kingsley"_

"_Yes. After the battle he asked me back, he said he needed the best possible team as temporary minister. I decided to travel and I suppose now as the official minister the same still stands."_

_She looked down at her hands, "I could never ask you to turn down that job."_

"_You could. But Addison has strict orders to fire me if I turn it down."_

_She chuckled, "I always liked Kingsley he's extremely… __**cunning**__, in a good way."_

"_I don't want to leave you and I'm certainly not going to ask you to pick up everything and move with me back to England."_

"_Why not? You picked up your life and moved for me."_

"_You didn't ask me to, I did it because I wanted to and unlike you I don't have a book that's just picking up of here…"_

_She chuckled trying to hold back tears. She got up from the couch and went over to the window. She put a hand on her hip and the other over her mouth. Percy watched her silently from the couch. "You know," she began turning around slowly, "The name of my new book is __**With the Spin of a Chair**__"_

_Percy thought for a moment and his eyes widened when he understood, "It's about us?"_

_She only nodded as she walked to her desk, "while writing," she smiled still trying to hold back tears, "I secretly hoped I wouldn't be able to write an ending…" _

_Percy stood, "I don't want you to have to write an ending"_

_She waved her wand over her papers and her quills started scribbling away, "It's already begun…," tears began to fall from her eyes. _

"_It doesn't have to end," he was getting a bit teary eyed himself._

"_You have your dreams and I have mine. Neither one of us should have to compromise them," she wiped her face._

"_Mine came true the moment I meant you…"_

_She gasped, and placed her hand over her mouth and wished he wouldn't say such things to her right now knowing she may have to give him up, "I won't get you to the top of the Ministry…"_

"_Screw it! I want you more!"_

"_I couldn't live knowing that I'm the reason you didn't achieve what you've been working for since birth…. If you would just tell me that you love me," she wiped her tears feverishly, "and kiss me one last time, our ending would be absolutely perfect."_

_With one quick stride Percy had Audrey in his arms, they were clinging to each other for dear life as if one of them were to let go, they would die. Percy pulled back so he could look into her eyes. She tried hard not to look up at him because every time she did she began to cry harder. But Percy made sure she looked at him, as he wiped away her tears._

"_I'm going to kiss you," she tried to look away, "I need you to look at me Audrey." She kept her head down for a moment then looked up at him as her tears began to come faster, "I'm going to kiss you but I promise you it won't be for the last time."_

"_How can you say that you're leaving the…."_

"_Audrey will you marry me," he cut her off._

_Her legs gave out and Percy had to catch her before she hit the floor. "Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the desire she had in her. And Percy kissed her back with the same passion. When she first kissed him he felt like his insides were on fire and he hoped that the feeling would never fade…_

_That feeling hasn't faded yet, being a commuter couple was hard but __**so**__ worth it_. Everyone in the Atrium broke out into applause as the Chief Wizard stepped away from the podium indicating it was his turn to go up. Percy looked at Audrey one last time before he stepped up to the podium and she blew a kiss at him. His lips didn't touch hers but he felt a spark. He took a deep breath….

"I've always dreamed of this moment…" He grinned larger than life, the corners of his mouth reached his ears and his eyes were dancing happily, "that's why I Percy Ignatius Weasley graciously except the honor of Minister for Magic!"


End file.
